Pavel Chekov (alternate reality)
'''Pavel Andreievich Chekov was a 23rd century Human Federation Starfleet officer. As a starfleet cadet and was considered a child prodigy and assigned as a navigator to the in 2258, at the age of seventeen where he was involved in the defeat and death of Nero, a Romulan bent on the obliteration of the entire United Federation of Planets. ( ) A year later, in 2259, Chekov was promoted to acting chief engineer following Lt. Commander 's resignation. During this time, Chekov was present when the Enterprise crew faced , an enhanced Human from the late 20th century with superior strength and intellect. However, the crew of the Enterprise managed to stop him and afterwards in 2260, the Enterprise set out on the first five-year mission with Chekov at his regular post as navigator. ( ) In 2263, during its five-year mission, Chekov was present when the Enterprise was destroyed by Swarm ships, led by Krall, stranding the crew on Altamid. The crew and Jaylah, who was also stranded by Krall, later managed to leave the planet after repairing the , a ship commanded by Balthazar M. Edison that went missing in 2164. The crew traveled to Starbase Yorktown and stopped revenge plans put into motion by Krall, who was revealed to be Edison. Afterwards, Chekov continued to served under Kirk when he was given command of the and continued the five-year mission. ( ) , Chekov was once referred to, in a scene description, as being eighteen years old in 2258. However, a later reference in the scripted dialogue, which was retained in the movie and is the only line that establishes his age in the final version of the film, referred to him as seventeen in that year. Also in the script, Chekov had the middle initial "H." rather than the middle name "Andreievich". Additionally, in an ultimately unused line of dialogue from the script, he was referred to, by , as the Enterprise s tactical officer. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html}} Early life Pavel Chekov, son of Andrei Chekov, was born in 2241. Originating from Russia, he spoke with a heavy Eastern European accent, which caused him difficulty when speaking to Starfleet computer systems; his authorization code aboard the Enterprise – "9-5-Victor-Victor-2" – was particularly difficult for him to pronounce. Starfleet career Navigator of the USS Enterprise Stopping Nero In 2258, Chekov was the navigator assigned to the Enterprise during her impromptu maiden voyage – an emergency mission to protect the planet from attack by the time traveling war criminal, Nero. Departing Earth's , addressed Chekov as "Russian whiz-kid", ordering the ensign to use the ship wide comm to brief the Enterprise crew on the task at hand. As the Enterprise confronted Nero, Chekov used his superior mathematical skills to calculate the coordinates for beaming faster than the computer – allowing him to personally transport and back aboard the Enterprise before they fell into the singularity created on Vulcan by Nero. Remaining in the transporter room, Chekov also transported , and the surviving members of the Vulcan High Council from the surface of Vulcan. He was, however, unable to save Spock's mother, , before she fell to her death from a rock ledge that gave way shortly before transport. After the destruction of Vulcan, Chekov devised a way to beam Kirk and Commander to the Narada, without Nero knowing the Enterprise was in proximity to his ship. Chekov's plan required the Enterprise to drop out of warp near Titan, one of Saturn's moons. The radiation from the rings obscured the ship from the Romulans' sensors, allowing Kirk and Spock to successfully beam over undetected. Chekov's plan was ultimately instrumental in saving Earth. After the defeat of Nero, Chekov served again as navigator under newly promoted Captain James T. Kirk and left with the crew to explore space. ( ) Nibiru One year later, Chekov was still serving in his role as navigator when the Enterprise was ordered to monitor the inhabitants of Nibiru. He offered a suggestion to Kirk on beaming Spock back from inside a volcano, as the planet's magnetic field prevented them from using the transporter. Chekov believed that if they had a direct line of sight, they could retrieve him. Chekov's suggestion was immediately shot down by , who reminded him the Enterprise would have to be near an active volcano. Kirk ended up following Chekov's suggestion, which resulted in a violation of the Prime Directive by exposing the Enterprise to the primitive Nibirans and also put the entire crew in danger. Acting chief engineer Shortly after the Nibiru mission, Chekov was temporarily promoted to chief engineering officer after the departure of Montgomery Scott. Upon learning of his promotion, Chekov expressed apprehension about donning a red shirt. Before the Enterprise could reach its destination of Qo'noS, Chekov discovered a coolant leak in the warp core and was forced to drop the ship out of warp manually. Assured by Kirk that the coolant leak was likely the result of sabotage, Chekov succeeded in the repairing the warp drive, allowing the Enterprise to avoid an initial attack by Section 31's . The Vengeance, however, was able to catch up to the Enterprise and quickly crippled the ship, sending it into Earth's gravitational pull. Catching a dangling Kirk and Scott before they plummeted to their deaths aboard the foundering Enterprise, Chekov reestablished the ship's power systems before it crashed into the surface, then retook his post on the bridge to aid in the hunt for and eventual capture of John Harrison. The five-year mission Almost a year later, Chekov attended a memorial service for those who died and resumed his role as navigator on the repaired Enterprise when it embarked on the first five-year mission. ( ) Altamid In 2263, halfway through its five-year mission, the Enterprise docked for resupply at the Federation Starbase Yorktown. After receiving a mission to escort Kalara through the Necro Cloud in an attempt to find her crew, the ship was attacked by Krall's forces. In the midst of the battle, Chekov remained on the bridge helping the ship stay afloat as Captain Kirk hid an artifact known as the Abronath from the attackers and executed a saucer separation, so the saucer section could safely land on the surface of nearby planet Altamid. Chekov, along with Kirk, Kalara and Sulu, escaped from the ship in their Kelvin pods to the surface of Altamid. On the planet's surface, Chekov landed in the same location as Kirk and Kalara. Given Chekov could not get any transmissions on his communicator, they decided to return to the crashed saucer to locate the stranded crewmembers. In the meantime, Chekov was ordered by Kirk to investigate on Kalara as he suspected of her intentions. He was proven right as Chekov traced her communications back to Krall, proving she had been working for him all along. As Kalara pointed a phaser to Kirk demanding an artifact he hid on the saucer, Chekov appeared behind her with a gun of her own. Krall's troops attacked, but Kirk and Chekov escaped by activating the Enterprise thrusters, causing an explosion which in turn killed Kalara and thrust them through the air as they made their getaway. The next morning, Kirk and Chekov walked into one of multiple traps prepared by Jaylah, a scavenger who was living on the planet, but they were freed after Scotty told her they were friends of his. Jaylah revealed she had made the wreckage of a 22nd century Federation starship – the – her home and Chekov helped Scotty use the scanners to locate Spock and McCoy, who were beamed onboard. Using Chekov's trace from Kalara's communication and pinpointing it with a Vulcan amulet Spock had given Uhura, Kirk's team was able to learn the exact location of their former shipmates and formulate a plan to not only rescue them but also stop Krall before he attacked Yorktown. Kirk wanted Chekov to be part of the extraction team, but Spock convinced the captain that the Ensign was better off helping Scotty fix the Franklin, to make sure the transporters could rescue the crew and also that the ship could fly again. Once all the crew was beamed aboard, Chekov seated at the helm with Sulu, who proceeded with some difficulty to fly the ship from the Altamid surface to a crash landing in Yorktown. Following the defeat of Krall, Chekov and the crew of the late-USS Enterprise gathered in Yorktown to celebrate the birthday of Captain Kirk. He was seen flirting with an alien woman named Natalia, claiming that Scotch whisky had been invented by "a little old lady from Russia." ( ) Key dates *2241: Born to Andrei Chekov *2258: Appointed navigator of the *2259: Appointed acting chief engineer of USS Enterprise *2260: Sets out on five-year mission as navigator of USS Enterprise *2263: Appointed navigator of the Memorable quotes "Russian wizkid, what's your name? Chanko? Cherpov?" "Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir." "Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, begin ship-wide mission broadcast." "Yes, sir. Happy to." : - Christopher Pike and Pavel Chekov. ( ) "Ensign authorization code Nine-Five-Wictor-Wictor-Two." "Authorization not recognized." "Ensign authorization code Nine-Five... Victor... Victor-Two." : - Pavel Chekov, accessing the ship's all-call system and the Enterprise computer. ( ) "Move, move, move, move, move! I can do that! I can do that! Move, move, move, move!" : - Pavel Chekov, while running to the transporter controls to save a freefalling Kirk and Sulu. ( ) "Ё моё!" (Russian exclamatory expression pronounced "Yo moyo!", meaning "Oh man!" ) : - Pavel Chekov, after successfully transporting a plummeting Kirk and Sulu from Vulcan's atmosphere. ( ) "The ''Enterprise...She may not even have power to the bridge Keptin." "''She still has a few tricks up her sleeve. I'd bet on it." : - Pavel Chekov and James T. Kirk on the crashed saucer section of the Enterprise. ( ) "''Did you know that scotch was actually invented by a little old lady from Russia?" : - Pavel Chekov to Natalia. ( ) Catch phrases "Keptin on ze Bridge." :- his way of letting the crew know the Captain is on the Bridge ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Background information Chekov was played by the late Anton Yelchin. Chekov's age in 2258 places his birth in 2241, which is different from the birth of his prime universe counterpart, who was born in 2245, according to . Anton Yelchin was unsure precisely why he was cast in the role of Chekov, though he figured it had to do with his young age and the fact that he was "familiar with Russian people. Very, very familiar." (His parents are Russian.) http://www.collider.com/entertainment/interviews/article.asp/aid/5326/tcid/1 During his audition, Yelchin had to try out his Russian accent, which included saying Chekov Prime's famous line from : "nuclear wessel". http://iesb.net/index.php?option=com_xevidmegafx&Itemid=139&func=detail&id=1317 When he took the role of Chekov, Yelchin signed on to reprise the character in a total of three Star Trek films. http://www.canmag.com/nw/10269-anton-yelchin-star-trek Yelchin prepared to play Chekov in the films , and by consulting , paying close attention to the portrayal of the prime version of the character therein. "I try and embrace that energy every time, and be respectful of that .... It's a little different from how I approach other characters," Yelchin noted. Although he personally preferred the first and second seasons of the series, he based his performance of Chekov mainly on TOS Season 3 due to how much it emphasized the character of Chekov Prime. (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, pp. 84 & 86) Despite appearing as Chekov in as many as three films, Anton Yelchin remained passionate about the role. "The character is so much fun to play, so I'm always game for it," commented Yelchin, shortly after completing his work on Star Trek Beyond. "It's interesting, because I've never had the experience of making three films in a row with the same people, and, most importantly, the same character, before. I grow as I learn. How I look at my work has changed. Every time, I get to apply these new ideas to the same character. That's the thing that excites me the most .... Inevitably, I start drawing from other sources that I wasn't aware of when I was younger. I've been very fortunate to be playing this character, this joyous, fun role .... I've developed a different way to look at work, and what I was trying to accomplish first playing Chekov. The more my perspective on the actual process changes, the more different ways I look at my own work. Even this time versus last time, I viewed things another way, and borrowed from different things. That being said, I always try and accomplish a similar character. You can see what you've learned about yourself every time you go to work. It's kind of odd, but I like it." (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, pp. 84 & 87) Remaining in character as Chekov wasn't always easy for Anton Yelchin. "It's a little hard to stay in character with Chekov throughout, because he's so goofy," he admitted. (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, p. 86) Anton Yelchin once joked that, in Star Trek Beyond, Chekov, much to Kirk's disbelief, is revealed to be instead of Russia, though the actor then clarified, "No, that is ''not true." Aspects of Chekov's depiction in ''Beyond that Yelchin approved of included the character getting to leave the ship, which the actor compared to the occasions Chekov Prime left the in TOS, and take part in some action sequences, which Yelchin enjoyed performing. "I probably have more action than in any of the previous two films," he reckoned. (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, pp. 86 & 87) Following the tragic death of Anton Yelchin on , the alternate reality version of Chekov will not be recast. http://au.ign.com/articles/2016/07/19/jj-abrams-star-trek-wont-recast-anton-yelchins-chekov Chekov Prime actor Walter Koenig approved of this decision, remarking, "I think it’s the right call; it’s paying Anton the most respect." http://www.yahoo.com/movies/walter-koenig-q-000000052.html In the screenplay of Star Trek, Chekov at one point physically fought with Kirk, about to stun him with Chekov's own phaser. However, he was assaulted by Kirk in retaliation, causing Chekov to drop his phaser, before Kirk was finally subdued by Spock. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html The decision to have Chekov, in Star Trek Beyond, become isolated with Kirk, away from the rest of the Enterprise crew, was made by Simon Pegg and Doug Jung, while they wrote the film together. "We liked the idea of the youngest and seemingly most naïve character pairing up with the slightly older statesman," said Pegg. (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, p. 77) Apocrypha In the video game, an audio log can be found in engineering where Chekov mentions he ran away at a young age to join Starfleet. When a Gorn is transported onto the Enterprise by accident, Chekov hides under a transporter room console until it leaves. One of the game's tasks involves the rescue of an injured Chekov who is hurt while barricaded in a room, defending other crew members. He must be helped to sickbay by one of them, but is still able to defend Kirk and Spock from the invading Gorn with his phaser. (The player takes control of Pavel's shooting arm.) Later, when Kirk orders the Enterprise to, if necessary, go back through the rip whether or not he and the landing party return, McCoy begs Chekov not to leave him down there, giving the navigator conflicted feelings over who to obey. According to the Star Trek iTunes movie app, Chekov was born in Tagnarog, Russia (the real-life home of ). His mother's name was Anna (who is now deceased). His family spent several years at the Mare Imbrium colony on Luna. He graduated from Moscow State University in 2256, where he then enlisted in Starfleet, graduating from the Academy in 2258. It should be noted that he beat Big Blue in a game of 3D chess. Chekov received a special commendation for bravery in the line of duty during Enterprise s recent mission to Pollux IV. According to the novel "''The Gemini Agent''", Chekov liked to run on the academy grounds barefoot. Due to his youth, he was often treated like a little brother by the older girls in his dorm. He was also known in the underground web for being a white hat hacker. According to "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1", issue 25 of Star Trek: Ongoing, in 2261, Chekov was promoted to Lieutenant. The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals is using his pictures for card #79 "Ensign P. Chekhov" and card #95 "Acting Engineer P. Chekhov". In the First issue of IDW's Star Trek: Boldly Go comic series that is set after the events of , Chekov joins Kirk and McCoy on the USS Endeavour. External links * * bg:Павел Чеков (алтернативната реалност) de:Pavel Andreievich Chekov (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:Pavel Chekov (chronologie alternative) it:Pavel Chekov (realtà alternativa) ja:パヴェル・チェコフ（新時間軸） nl:Pavel Chekov (alternatieve realiteit) ru:Павел Чехов (альтернативная реальность) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel (alternate reality)